Love Doctor Tenten
by Taski
Summary: Slightly AU Valentine's Day is coming up and the guys need help. So who do they turn to? Why, love doctor Tenten of course! Mostly NejiTen, but does have other pairings.
1. Ch 1 Please Tenten!

**Love Doctor Tenten**

**By Taski a.k.a. Hell Knight 27**

**Summary: **Slightly AU Valentine's Day is coming up and the guys need help. So who do they turn to? Why, love doctor Tenten of course!

**Parings: **NejiTen and other couples will be down as the plot passes by. Basically, this is dedicated to all the NejiTen fans out there.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

**Chapter One**

**Please Tenten!**

The eighteen year old Tenten was walking home alone from her day of training with Neji. She was sweaty, bruised, and dirty. Her body was sore and begged her for a nice and relaxing bath to smooth out her overworked muscles.

The sun was starting to set and the streets were lighted with paper lanterns. Tenten made a turn for her street. It was quiet since all the children on her street went to wash up for dinner.

Finally, she arrived at her apartment complex. It was pretty strange how she lived in the same one that Naruto lived in. However, she lived on the 5th floor while he lived on the 2nd floor. Sometimes, she would see him running pass by the ground floor. However, that was quite rare since she would usually leave before he even woke up and returned when he was dead asleep.

Tonight was one of those rare nights however. Neji had ended their training early for some strange reason and wouldn't answer her question why. Instead, he just took off silently and not replying a word to her taunts and threats.

Naruto had spotted her as she entered the apartment complex and was on her way to the stairs. She stopped, instead of continuing on, due to a shout from a certain blonde ramen smelling boy. Tenten turned around to signal her response.

"Tenten! How ya doing?" Naruto asked as he ran up to her.

"I don't have any ramen, if that's what you wanted to know," Tenten replied quickly.

"Oh,no! Don't worry, it's not that! I've gotten that taken care of," Naruto answered.

"Then what?" she snapped back, eager to go take her bath.

Tenten was sore and tired. And she was starting to get cranky as a certain blonde boy got in the way of her bath. Not to mention that she was also PMSing.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with my Valentine's Day project. You see, it's next week and I kinda need help…in many ways," explained Naruto.

"So, go ask Sakura. She probably can help you more than I can," replied Tenten as she was getting more annoyed and tired by the second.

"I can't. She's gonna be one of the people who are receiving it…."

"So, I'm the one who's not receiving anything and that's why I have to help you, eh?"

Oh yeah! She was sore, annoyed, and damn straight PMSing with mood swings and what not…

"Yeah, somewhat. So, can you help me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah…go away, I'm tired," she answered carelessly and went off to her apartment to soak her body in warm water and loads of bubbles. She was having mood swings of a full 360 degree angle and cravings out of this world.

The next morning, Tenten woke up not due to the usual beeping of her alarm clock, but from the intense and loud kicking on her front door. She went and opened the door as a flying green beast fell in.

"Tenten! The flower of our team! How are you, my youthful teammate?" asked the green beast.

"Lee, go bother Neji…" she said sleepily, with a yawn escaping from her.

"Have you had breakfast yet, my blossom teammate?" asked Lee, completely ignoring what she had just said.

"No! You woke me up idiot! Now go bother Neji! He's probably up already," she shouted.

"But you're up too and I'm already here! Since you haven't eaten yet, let me fix you something to eat so you can continue on with your blooming youth!" said Lee and he rushed off to her kitchen, leaving Tenten standing aloneby the doorway.

"Crazy idiot…running around at 4 in the morning," she muttered at herself as she slammed the down shut. Then she went off to take a shower.

After she finished, she walked to the kitchen to see a plate of scrambled eggs with 2 sausages and 2 bacons, along with 3 pancakes stacked on top of each other. A glass of milk and a glass of orange juice were also settled next to her plate. The syrup was set next to the salt and pepper shakers. Her utensils and napkins were laid out for her, ready to use. Everything was perfect and the food looked delicious. She knew they were, too, since this isn't the first time she tasted Lee's cooking. Sometimes his cooking skills were the only reason why she let him stay longer at her apartment.

"So, what calls for the visit Lee?" she asked as she bit her sausage.

"Tenten, I need help," asked Lee.

"Well, go ask Gai-sensei to help you, instead of waking me up at 4 in the morning!" she said as her mood swings overtook her sleepiness.

"Dearest Tenten, you see, it's kind of complicated and I feel like I need to do this on my own for my flame of youth to grow," explained Lee.

"Then why are you asking me?" she asked as she finished off her eggs.

"I am coming to you because this is a matter where it only involves us youthful ones, my dearest teammate," replied Lee.

"Uh huh…" she nodded him to continue.

"Well, you see, Valentine's Day is coming up and I really really really really really really really real-"

"HURRY UP ALL READY!"

"-want to be Sakura's date for the Valentine's Ball! And then be her boyfriend! Later, I want to be her husband and soul mate!"

"Okay! Let's not get too ahead of ourselves now!"

"Right now, I am just her secret admirer and stalker, but I want to be more than that!" Lee said with his nice guy pose, grinning at Tenten.

"Yeah, real secret you are," she mumbled.

"Please Tenten! I beg of you to help me win her heart!" cried Lee, who was down on his knees and was pulling on Tenten's hand.

"Argh! Fine! Just let go of my hand!" she shouted back to him.

"Thank you so much dearest Tenten! I owe you my youth!" said Lee as he released her hand and gave her a nice guy pose.

**Author's Note**

Well, there's a first chapter for you. It's a bit short in my opinion. However, I didn't want to go on too far before knowing what pairings you guys would like. So please review, vote, and give me suggestions on whatever pairings you want like. However, I must warn you, InoSasu probably won't happen with me, unless a lot of people want it. We'll see…

I'll even accept boy x boy pairings in this fanfic. Especially for Sasuke, since _somebody_keeps trying potatoes at me for writing SasuSaku in my other fanfic. coughkimcough But she wasn't the only one who wasn't a fan of that pairing and I can understand.

So, how will Tenten help Lee and Naruto? Will she be able to pair them with their "soulmate", or will she end up falling for one of them herself? Muwahahahaha! You decide! Well, actually, I decide…but you suggest what pairings you would like! XD I made no sense at all… Point is, just tell me what you want!

**UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Alright, the votings have been done and NejiTen is the only pairing I will tell you. The rest will appear as the plot flows in. Thank you for all the people who were the early birds and voted during the first chapter.


	2. Ch 2 Rivals

**Love Doctor Tenten**

**By Taski a.k.a. Hell Knight 27**

**Summary: **Slightly AU Valentine's Day is coming up and the guys need help. So who do they turn to? Why, love doctor Tenten of course!

**Parings: **NejiTen (SasuSaku) (NaruHina) ((_ShikaIno_))

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

**Date Posted: **December 30, 2005

**Author's Note:**

Thank you so much to all the reviewers who took the time to put down their thoughts and feelings. I received a lot of help from people and I am really grateful for it.

As for the pairings, it was hard to try and please everyone, but it was based on the majority. I had many interesting pairings and I will try to play around with the characters a bit so there might be something for everyone. The main pairing of this fanfic will be NejiTen and so those who aren't a fan of the pairing, I am sorry and this is a friendly heads up for you guys so you don't end up wasting your time reading my fanfic.

I am so sorry for taking forever to update. Sorry for the non-Japanese food and stuff. Also, I'll try my best to stay in character. It helps a lot that I'm not PMSing currently. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**Previously:**

"_Please Tenten! I beg of you to help me win her heart!" cried Lee, who was down on his knees and was pulling on Tenten's hand._

"_Argh! Fine! Just let go of my hand!" she shouted back to him._

"_Thank you so much dearest Tenten! I owe you my youth!" said Lee as he released her hand and gave her a nice guy pose._

**Chapter Two**

**Rivals**

After Tenten had finished her breakfast, she and Lee went for a morning warm up routine at their old training grounds. Old memories were brought up as Tenten did her exercises. She remembered the old times when she would train almost night and day with Neji before the Chuunin exams to perfect his moves.

Those were times when she felt important, like she was needed. Now days, she felt like a burden upon Neji. She felt like a useless weakling who was dragging him from reaching his full potential. No matter how much time she spent training with him, she felt like she was falling behind.

Then again, how could she have fallen behind when she was never on par with him in the first place? He was a child genius. She was just nobody. He was part of a powerful clan. She didn't even have a last name.

"Tenten! Let's do a quick lap around Konoha before we leave!" shouted Lee.

Lee. He was not part of any powerful clan. He was a nobody. He couldn't even perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. However, he didn't let that stop him. He made himself become a genius. He was a self-made genius at hard work.

"Lee, you're amazing," said Tenten as the two were running.

"Oh, thank you Tenten," replied Lee.

"And that is why I'm going to work my hardest to help you get Sakura's heart! You're an amazing guy who deserves more than people acknowledge you for!"

"Thank you Tenten! You're the best! Your words are so pure and full of youth! You make me feel like I'm bursting with youth. Yosh! I'm going to find some way to repay you for everything you've done for me!"

The two finally arrived at Tenten's apartment. As Tenten opened the door, she found a note under the door. She picked it up as she slam the door close.

"What is it, Tenten?" asked Lee.

"It's a note from Neji," she answered and read the note out loud.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't train with you today, or tomorrow. I don't know when I'll have the chance to train with you again. My uncle has requested that I train with him. As for the meantime, I'm sure Lee is free to help train with you._

_Neji._

"I guess I'm not needed anymore," said Tenten.

"Don't say that Tenten! Just because Neji isn't training with you does not mean that you're not needed anymore!"

"I guess."

"I need you to help me with Sakura! I'm coming to you for your youthful expertise and pure blooming thoughts because I have faith in your youth to help me!"

"Oh yeah! That's right! I still have to help you win Sakura's heart. I told you I would help you and I definitely will because you're an amazing guy," said Tenten.

"Yosh! That's the Tenten I know!" shouted Lee.

"To the flower shop!" ordered Tenten.

At the flower shop, Shikamaru was studying each of the flowers and their arrangement. He looked at each of the petals. He touched each of the flowers. Still, no decision had been made, leaving a very annoyed Ino.

"Would you hurry up and buy something? You can't stay here all day! It's annoying!" complained Ino.

"But I have to get the perfect flower!" said Shikamaru.

"What for? The perfect lady?" asked Ino.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's exactly perfect, but my mom does deserve the perfect flower," he replied.

"Aww, how cute, little Shika is getting his mommy some flowers," teased Ino.

The little doorbells rang as the door opened. Tenten and Lee entered the flower shop with a determined look on their face.

"Good morning! How may I be of service?" said Ino as she greeted the two.

"We're looking for – "

"YOSH! I need the flower power of love and youth! Please help me pick the perfect flower for Sakura!" shouted Lee.

Ino gave out a sigh and said, "Sakura this, Sakura that! What is up with that girl? Well, anyways, if you want, we have the special Sakura arrangement. All her admirers are getting her that. The order form is over there and we'll have it delivered to her on Valentine's Day."

"YOSH! Perfect! I'll sign up for 5 of those!" said Lee as he rushed over to sign up for it.

"Lee, you might want to get her other things also. If you really want to stand out from the rest, you have to do something unique," said Tenten.

"You're right! I'll sign up for 10 instead! I bet nobody did that!" said Lee and gave Tenten a nice guy pose.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. A ramen smelling blonde stepped into the shop. He took a look around and spotted Tenten.

"Oy! Tenten! You're here! Perfect! We can start on my Valentine's project!" shouted Naruto as he gave Tenten a wave.

"Great, another lovebird that needs my help," thought Tenten.

"Oh yeah, Ino, sign me up for 10 of the special Sakura arrangement!" said Naruto.

"Do it yourself. The form's over there by Lee," pointed Ino.

Naruto rushed over and signed up for 10 special Sakura arrangements.

"So, you're my rival for Sakura's heart eh? Well, I'll just make mine 20!" shouted Lee.

"Fine, I'll make mine 30!" replied Naruto.

"I'll go 40!"

"50!"

"60!"

"70!"

"80!"

"90!"

"Enough! Both of you are giving her one each and no more special Sakura arrangement! I'm sure she doesn't want that many anyways!" shouted Tenten.

"Noo! Tenten! You're ruining my business! I could have made so much money from that!" shouted Ino.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, but these guys are acting like idiots. Besides, are you sure you want to put together that many arrangements?" Tenten responded.

"True. You got a point there," said Ino.

"As for you two, we're going to stay away from buying gifts. Instead, you guys are going to make them!" ordered Tenten.

The three of them left the shop after Lee and Naruto paid for their orders. They decided to go back to Tenten's apartment. There, the boys thought of what they wanted to give Sakura.

"For my valentine's day project, I want to make cookies!" declared Naruto.

"Fine! I'm making chocolate!" claimed Lee.

"What! I want to make chocolate!" whined Naruto.

Tenten gave a sigh and said, "Naruto, you're making cookies! Lee, you're making chocolate!"

The two boys agree since they fear what Tenten is capable of.

"Now, Valentine's day is in 6 days and so is the ball. Are you guys prepared?" asked Tenten.

"Umm...Tenten, how do you make cookies?" asked Naruto.

"Fine, we'll practice making cookies. What do you need help with, Lee?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten! I don't know how to express my full love to Sakura! Every time I try, she skillful uses her youth to dodge them! I also need to ask her to the ball!" cried Lee.

"Well, you don't just randomly start blowing kisses at a girl. Poor thing, you must have scared the living heck out of her! Lee, we'll work on communication!" said Tenten.

"Wait! Hold up! There's a ball!" asked Naruto.

"Yup! And I'm putting all my youthful effort into asking Sakura to be my date!" declared Lee.

"Whaaa! I want Sakura to be my date!" said Naruto.

"Fine, you guys will both ask her at the same time and we'll let her decide who she wants as her date!" said Tenten. "Now, let's start making you two guys the hottest thing around! There's no girl who can resist a man who can bake."

"Yay! Thank you Tenten!" the two replied.

For the rest of the day, Naruto worked on baking cookies while Lee practice talking to "Sakura", which was really Tenten using Henge no Jutsu.

"Yay! Cookies are done!" declared Naruto as he brought out a plate for Lee and Tenten to try.

Tenten returned to her normal self.

"Let's hope this batch is better than the last one," said Tenten.

"Don't worry, it's not over baked this time!" said Naruto.

Tenten and Lee took a bite out of their cookies. Both were chewing it quietly to themselves.

"It's a lot softer this time," commented Lee.

"Naruto, I think these are under baked. There's still some yolk in mine," said Tenten as she spat out some of the cookies.

"WHAT! NOOOOO!" cried Naruto.

He walked slowly back to the kitchen as he felt disappointed in himself.

"Alright, back to you Lee. I think your problem is that you're too distracted by her image right now that you can't even get the words down," said Tenten.

"But I can't help but to stare at her youthful and pure beauty!" said Lee.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just try this again, but without me using Henge no Jutsu. That way, you'll be more comfortable saying what you need to say!" explained Tenten.

"Yosh! Let's try this again Tenten!"

"Okay, start."

"Sakura, I have sometime to tell you."

"Yes Lee?"

"You are my fountain of youth! You are the ping in my smile! You are the shine in my hair!"

"Get to the point already Lee!"

"Right, I'm in love with you and I think that you're the most youthful and purest person in the world. Please, would you be my date for the Valentine's Ball?"

"Oh yes Lee! I would love to be your date for the Valentine's Ball," replied Tenten, jokingly as she giggled.

Unknown to them, there was a person standing outside the door and heard the last two lines. He was about to knock on the door, but had stopped in midway when he overheard Lee declaring his love. He brought his hands back to his side and closed his white eyes. Slowly, he took a step back and left the building.

**Author's Note**

Yeah, I definitely haven't been writing for awhile. I'm completely out of it. I wrote this since I owe it to the reviewers. Also, it's winter break and so no school! Yay! I'm sorry if my style changed a bit. It's just that my different moods bring out different style. This chapter is a bit shortsince I lost my muse a bit.Thank you for reading this and please review.


	3. Ch 3 Misunderstanding

**Love Doctor Tenten**

**By Taski a.k.a. Hell Knight 27**

**Summary: **Slightly AU Valentine's Day is coming up and the guys need help. So who do they turn to? Why, love doctor Tenten of course!

**Parings: **NejiTen is the only couple I promise. The rest are all based on how the story flows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its character.

**Author's Note:**

Wow, many thanks to all the people who reviewed chapter two. It meant a lot to me and it got me working on my third chapter right away. So here it is, I tried to update so soon as possible.

**Previously:**

"_Oh yes Lee! I would love to be your date for the Valentine's Ball," replied Tenten, jokingly as she giggled._

_Unknown to them, there was a person standing outside the door and heard the last two lines. He was about to knock on the door, but had stopped in midway when he overheard Lee declaring his love. He brought his hands back to his side and closed his white eyes. Slowly, he took a step back and left the building._

**Chapter Three**

**Misunderstanding**

After a couple hours of more practice speeches and cookie tasting, the three of them decided to call it quits. Naruto and Lee decided to make dinner for Tenten as a way of repaying her for the day's hard work. The two boys were fighting in the kitchen on what the dinner menu should be.

Tenten decided to leave the boys alone since they were too busy arguing among themselves. She went to her balcony to view the sunset. She looked down and scanned the hills. She could see her training ground, along with a figure blowing away some of the surrounding trees.

"Neji!" she thought. She rushed out the door as she told the boys that she'll be back in half an hour. She dashed out to the training grounds and searched the area.

Tenten looked around the area and couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to sit down on a log. She watched the sunset with a cool breeze flowing through.

The boy with white eyes walked up from behind. He stood there, watching her. He was about to turn around and leave, but a hand held him back.

"Neji, don't go. You should stay and watch the sunset with me," said Tenten, holding on to his wrist. She didn't dare hold his hands.

He silently took a seat on the log and watched the sunset with her. His distance from her was farther than usual. He gave no expression and said nothing at all. It was absolute silent until the sun completely set.

"Oh man, I should head back now! Naruto and Lee were making me dinner tonight! I gotta go now, bye!" shouted Tenten as she hurried back to her apartment.

When Tenten came back, she found Lee and Naruto sitting on the couch, staring at her like a parent would if they caught their child coming home after curfew.

"YOU'RE LATE!" accused Naruto.

"Tenten! Where were you? I was so worried about you. It's dark outside and someone could have taken advantage of your pure youth!" cried Lee.

"WE HAD DINNER FOR YOU, BUT YOU'RE LATE! SO IT'S COLD NOW!" yelled Naruto.

"And the fact that Naruto ate almost all of it. But don't worry, I saved you a plate. I'll go and heat it up for you right now," said Lee as he ran off into the kitchen.

"So missy, where were you?" questioned Naruto.

"Well _father_, if you really insist on knowing, I went to the training ground," answered Tenten.

"IS THAT SO?" shouted Naruto.

"No, I went to some street corner, waiting for some hot guy to pick me up," said Tenten sarcastically.

"NOOOO, TENTEN! DON'T SAY THAT! YOUR FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH SHALL BE BROKEN IF YOU THINK SUCH UNYOUTHFUL THOUGHTS!" shouted Lee as he overheard from the kitchen.

"Lee, calm down. I was just kidding," explained Tenten.

"Tenten, please, don't ever scare me like that again!" said Lee.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to scare you like that," said Tenten.

The next morning, Tenten woke up to a long and familiar banging on her front door at 4. Instantly, she knew who it was when she woke up. Slowly, she dragged her tired body to open the door and to end the loud racket.

"TENTEN! GOOD MORNING!" greeted both Lee and Naruto, as they stepped inside the apartment.

"Yeah, whatever, it's still night to me, so good night," said Tenten with a loud yawn as she started walking back to her room.

"But Tenten, we need your help!" whined Naruto.

"No you don't. Naruto, create a clone and make it henge into Sakura. Let Lee practice talking to your clone. As for your cookies, just continue doing what you did yesterday. So good night people," said Tenten as she made a dash for her bed.

An hour later, Tenten finally decided to get out of bed, especially since Naruto kept calling her to come out and taste his cookies. She dragged herself to the bathroom.

She splashed water on her face as to wake herself up. Tenten rubbed her eyes and gave a yawn. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She decided to finally untie her buns since she was too tired to do so last night. She slept right through with her hair still in two buns. It's not like she had never slept with her buns. She did it tons of times when they were on missions and she has gotten too used to it that she stopped bothering to unleash her hair from the buns before going to sleep.

Tenten grabbed her hairbrush and gentle stroke it through her long and wavy hair. She quickly divides her hair in two. Grabbing for her hair ties, she gracefully put each into making two buns.

After she finished, she came out of the bathroom to a kitchen full of cookies and fake Sakuras.

"Good morning Tenten!" Lee and all the fake Sakuras greeted.

"Umm…you don't need to make that many Sakura, Naruto. I think one is enough," said Tenten.

"Fine fine, I'll just get rid of it all," said Naruto.

Then, all the Sakura disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Naruto behind.

"Much better. Now, we only have 5 days until Valentine's Day. Naruto, your cookies are starting to be decent. A few more batches of practice and you'll probably have it mastered by then," said Tenten.

"HAHA! UZUMAKI NARUTO! COOKIE MASTER!" said Naruto.

"Lee, you and I still need to practice on your flirting skills and proposal," said Tenten. "Well, at least you stopped attacking with your heart kisses. Those were scary…Now, Naruto, make some breakfast while you're waiting for the cookies to bake."

Naruto ran off to the kitchen and searched through Tenten's cabinets.

Tenten quickly transformed to Sakura and Lee began greeting her. First, he went through with the small talk and gave her some imaginary flowers. Tenten took it and thanked him.

"So Sakura, are you going with anyone to the Valentine's Ball?" asked Lee.

"Well, nobody asked me yet, so I guess I'm going with myself," said "Sakura".

"Or you could go with me?" offered Lee.

"Oh that would be wonderful, do you really mean that?" asked "Sakura".

"Yes, I would love to go with you," said Lee.

"YESSS! THAT WAS PERFECT!" said Tenten as she transformed back.

"You really think so?" asked Lee.

"Yup! It sure was… It's 7 now and I'm hungry…Naruto! Are you done with breakfast yet?" asked Tenten.

Lee and Tenten walked to the kitchen to find Naruto in a kitchen piled with cookies everywhere and no breakfast.

"Tenten! You have no ramen. I know! Let's go out to eat some ramen!" said Naruto.

Then, the blonde boy quickly grabbed Tenten and Lee as he dashed out the door. He dragged the two of them to the ramen stand, Ichiraku.

"Good morning!" shouted Naruto.

"Good morning and I see you brought friends with you today," said the old man in charge of the stand.

"Yup! We would all like a bowl of ramen please!" said Naruto.

"3 bowls of ramen coming right up!" the old man said.

"I can't believe I'm eating ramen for breakfast," said Tenten and sighed.

"Me either, but since Naruto is treating us, I guess I would, even if it's not healthy for my youthful body," said Lee.

"What do you mean not healthy! It's perfectly healthy! I'm healthy and I eat ramen all the time," defended Naruto.

"…"

"Well, here's your order! Enjoy the meal!" said the old man.

After everyone had finished a bowl, Naruto ordered another one for himself.

"Gah, where does he stuff it all?" asked Tenten.

"That's just an amazing skill…" said Lee.

A few more customers dropped by.

"Hey guys," greeted Kiba.

"Oh hey Kiba, Hinata," the three greeted.

"G-g-good morning, Na-na-naruto!" said Hinata and she quickly turned around, hiding her tomato face.

Tenten made a mental note of this to herself as she silently giggled to herself.

"Oh hey Hinata!" greeted Naruto.

"Woof," barked out Kiba's head.

"Hold on, I have to take care of something for Akamaru," said Kiba as he left the ramen stand.

Tenten decided to take this as an opportunity to bring Hinata closer to Naruto.

"So Hinata, what are your plans for Valentine's Day?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I don't know reall-" Hinata started saying.

"Oh I just remember something! Lee, come with me!" interrupted Tenten as she dragged Lee to the opposite corners of the stand, far away from Hinata and Naruto.

"Well, what were you saying Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"J-j-j-just nothing," she replied.

"Come on, I know you were saying something, or am I not important enough to hear it?"

"N-n-No, I think you're very important. It's just that you probably d-d-don't have any interest in hearing what I have to say…"

"That's not true. I always have interest in what you're saying. Tell me, what are your plans for Valentine's Day?" he asked, looking at her in the eye.

"I was telling Tenten that I don't have any plans at all," Hinata squeaked.

"NO PLANS AT ALL?" repeated Naruto.

"Yes," she nodded.

"But I thought girls always do something on Valentine's Day," he stated.

"I guess I'm not one of those lucky girls," she said sadly.

"Well, would you like to go to the Valentine's Ball with me, as my date?" he asked.

Hinata turned into an all out tomato at that and completely fainted. Naruto quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Just then, Neji came in.

"Naruto, have you seen Hina-," Neji said but stopped shortly after he saw Hinata. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, she just fainted," said Naruto.

"Naruto, what did you do to her?" asked Tenten, as she and Lee came over.

"NOTHING!" he answered.

"Here, let me take her. Hiashi wants to speak with her. I'll just bring her home and hopefully, she'll recover by then," said Neji.

Neji lifted Hinata onto his back and took her home. He had noticed how Lee and Tenten were sitting on the opposite corner of the ramen stand alone together, as if they were on a date. He immediately felt the bitter emotions of jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

Yup, I'm ending the chapter here. Hehe, I'm so evil. I keep ending it with Neji being heartbroken and whatnot. Muwahahahaha! I don't know why, but I guess I just love seeing guys heartbroken. I think it's cute. See how evil I am… Also, I know that nothing major has happened so far, but please give me some time. It takes me awhile to build up some plots. I'm not one of those smart writers who brainstorm the whole plot before hand. I'm a lazy and moody writer.


End file.
